<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange and Unusual by Mycatshuman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219296">Strange and Unusual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatshuman/pseuds/Mycatshuman'>Mycatshuman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots for @the-officially-kat 's sketchs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, M/M, Past Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatshuman/pseuds/Mycatshuman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton and Logan are unhappy ghosts who are trying to scare the new family out of their house. They get a surprise when the young teen tells them he can see them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots for @the-officially-kat 's sketchs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange and Unusual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on a sketch of @the-officially-Kat 's beetlejuice au on Tumblr. You can find them here: http://the-officially-kat.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Warnings: brief blood and pus mention, brief implied nsfw, ghost! Patton, ghost! Logan<br/>Image drawn by @the-officially-Kat and colored by me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton and Logan floated out of the bedroom, dejected, with bedsheets covering them. They were trying to scare the Deetz family out of their home. Previous home, technically as they were dead. However, despite having been alive not that long ago, their house had already been sold. It was something they were not at all happy about. And it was still their house and they were not ready to let go of it so soon. They had already tried a few different things to scare the family away; however, nothing seemed to work. For some reason, the family appeared to not be able to see them. It made it very difficult for them to effectively scare them. </p>
<p>As the two ghosts walked out of the father's bedroom, they were quickly startled by a bright light as it flashed rapidly in their eyes. They stumbled back into the wall as the youngest of the family, Virgil Deetz, snapped pictures of them with his Polaroid camera in quick succession. "Sick! You know, if you're going to do <em>that</em> you could at least stay in your bedroom!" He exclaimed as he walked backwards toward his bedroom. He stopped taking pictures and picked up the pictures and turned to go into his room as he inspected the photographs only to pause. <em>No feet?</em> <em>That's not right. </em></p>
<p>Virgil turned back towards the two sheet covered figures. "Are..are you the guys who stay up in the attic?" </p>
<p>"We're ghosts!" Logan exclaimed with a horrible attempt at a terrifying voice. </p>
<p>Virgil narrowed his eyes. He was anxious but curious. "What do you look like under there?" </p>
<p>"Are you scared?" Logan asks as he shoots a look at his husband, Patton. </p>
<p>"I'm not scared of sheets. What are you gross under there? All bloody veins and pus, like 'Night of the Living Dead' or something?" </p>
<p>Logan and Patton froze. "What?" </p>
<p>Virgil rolled his eyes. "It's a movie. Figures you haven't seen it."                            </p>
<p>Patton sighed and pulled his sheet off. "You know if I was your age and I saw a ghost I would have been frightened out of my wits!!" He exclaimed as he stared at Virgil in disbelief. </p>
<p>Virgil frowned. "Why were you wearing the sheet? You are not gross."  </p>
<p>"We were practicing." </p>
<p>"You can actually see us?" Logan asked as he pulled the sheet off. "Even without the sheets?"                                        </p>
<p>Virgil stared at Logan questioningly. "Are you serious? Is that like a trick question or something?" </p>
<p>"No kiddo," Patton started. "Tell the truth." </p>
<p>Virgil huffed, offended. "Of course I can see you, why would I lie about being able to see you? What exactly would be the point?"                               </p>
<p>"Nobody else can see us," Logan replied as he inspected Virgil, trying to determine what it was about the other that made him able to see them. </p>
<p>"Well, I read through that book of yours, 'Handbook for the Recently Deceased.' It says that living people ignore the strange and unusual…" a pause. "I myself, am strange and unusual." </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patton smiled fondly at Virgil, in his heart, he had already adopted the living teen. "You look like a regular ole kiddo to me."</p>
<p>Virgil froze for a moment as he processed the sentence before blushing slightly.</p>
<p>"You read our book?" Logan asked. "You could follow it?" </p>
<p>Virgil nodded. "Why were you creeping around Remy's bedroom anyway?"                         </p>
<p>"We were trying to scare your father." </p>
<p>"Stepfather," Virgil corrected. "You can't scare him. He sleeps through anything." </p>
<p>"Oh." </p>
<p>An awkward silence before Logan broke it. "Maybe we should talk." </p>
<p>                                </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think, and maybe go check out @the-officially-kat on Tumblr for more about their au.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>